gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Eye/Episodes List
This is the Episode list of Devil's Eye: The Warriors who fight Time. The plots of these episodes are pretty simple and short. Prologue Episode 0 - Prologue A white haired boy falls from the sky to the middle of a sidewalk, in a futuristic-esque city, confused and without any idea what he's doing here, when suddenly someone appear. He or she call him/herself Phantom, and the boy asks what is the place that he's, Phantom talks that this is the year 2650, and he or she is a newborn in a body of a 10-month creature walking. The young white haired boy calls himself Milo, until he finds his memories... And a mysterious white caped man arrives in here. World 1 Episode 1 - Sudden Appearance Milo is all confused for the situation, and the Phantom walks alongside him for not being lost in such conditions, then, a young man with brown hair appeared from a tower and jumped at Milo's side with a serious face nothing his amber eyes. He introduces himself as Rainer Fritz, and when Phantom observes that the two guys had pointed ears, they arn't humans. Rainer explains that he's a Warlord, from a race of alien humanoids, then if he wants to test his strength, fight him. Episode 2 - No memory Rainer can't understand why Milo forgot his memories, then Phantom asks why he recognize him if he doesn't met him yet. Rainer responds that he knows him since childhood. Then Rainer joins the Team. Phantom is asked if he or she wants to stay, if it stays, he or she observes the events, or if it retires, it will not return until a certain point of the story. And a young rose haired girl appeared, Rainer explained to her that he doesn't remember anything, and she could be a helpful ally. Episode 3 - The Rose Journalists The girl introduces herself as Elle Chardin, a young woman who's a journalist and wants to search the unknown, the hidden secrets of the world and more. Then, she introduces her sister, Haydée, the two want to help him, but since Haydée will be traveling to the world, she gives the team a book, in which will help to solve the enigmas of the worlds, which they're based on school subjects. Episode 4 - Fool An horde of mysterious characters appeared in the city, Phantom alerts everyone what's happening outside of the office, then the team goes into their first major fight, against people who are part of a Cult named Capital, said cult wants to make extinct all powerful race above their Emperor, in which their followers had interpreted as a god. Episode 5 - Atom Suddenly an Atom appeared! That's right, a literal Atom is attacking the stage, (The heroes need to upgrade to level 4 and above). After defeating the Atom, the heroes must go on another City, with Phantom wishing them a good luck. And the Book suddenly did open to an enigma. World 2 Episode 6 - The Military Tactician In here, the trio meets Leone Bonatti, a boy who's worth of showing his creations, when the team defeats him, however, he doesn't show remorse, but instead, he wants to be someone important, Milo tells him that he has worthy combat abilities enough to be in the group, Rainer accepts him with his usual attitude and Elle welcomes him happy. Episode 7 - Wacky Numbers The quartet is travelling across the city in when crazy, living numbers appeared to harm everyone who stand in their way. Episode 8 - Fighting Streets After defeating the numbers, a young, black haired man appears bored, he just wants a fight against the strongest. After being defeated, the boy retreats, but he'll confess that he will be back. Phantom takes the decision of helping the guy or laughing at him, he or she retires anyway. Episode 9 - Retorica Rainer will study his knowledge about Math when Leone teases him about the guys of Capital, he knows about them and basically are trying to kill anyone who thinks above the emperor, said emperor had tremendous power over everyone. Episode 10 - The Math in the Street The boy that the team ecountered two episodes before appeared again, only to join the team after his sudden defeat, and wants to kick Capital's things because it could be fun, and also, helping with Milo's memories. However, everyone is encountered with millions, in a box, in fact, that's the thing who the heroes must face, the young man, named Thomas X. Daniels, joins the team in full. World 3 Episode 11 - Hello to the Town Now the team is complete, are going to the Biology Town, the people here is sad and crying because the Three which used to be good became suddenly evil. And the heroes go into investigation with Elle's journalist skills. Then, they go to the town restaurant for help from Anna, Leone's mother, and she accepts them, giving them a GPS, a teleporter, also food supplies. Episode 12 - The Hunter from Capital When the Team still try how the three became evil, a mysterious man with many weapons and suddenly attacking the protagonists, and a young girl following him, he presents himself as Oliver Roy Valentine, and the girl doesn't talk, but Oliver introduces her as Emma Stolz, and they face them. Later after their fight, the two confess that they're members of Capital, but due to the way that they were defeated, they don't felt this loss pretty well... Episode 13 - Crazy Nature Suddenly, Biology Town became Biology Plant Town due to the fast growing of every nature thing, to the point that the World is being crazy, or, the three is crying madly. Episode 14 - The Wrestler Prince Another member of the Capital comes, he's muscled, has long blonde hair, and is a prince named Prince?! Yes, the team must fight a bodybuilder Prince, also member of the Capital Thingy, but the heroes aren't amused for the thing. But he's no way a joke. After his fight, he apologizes to the team, but he doesn't join them because the Emperor will be angry. Episode 15 - Evil Three The team confronts the three in question, he's possessed by a mysterious force, then Thomas punches the three out of anger after defeating the three and it returned to a normal and vegetative state. Then, the team now go to the fourth world, the History Province. Phantom then follows the team in secret or planning something special. World 4 Episode 16 - Read more about History Rainer and Leone forced Milo and Thomas to read about the history of the town, while Elle is trying to contact Haydée, but apparently she doesn't reply to her call and go missing, Leone suggests talking with Anna if she contacts her. Rainer goes alone to identify some suspecting artifacts, while Phantom follows him. Episode 17 - Oliver Joins Cause As the title says, Oliver joins the team after Emma being hurt by their own guards, and fakely saying that they were the Emperor's orders. They were brainwashed by someone else, then Phantom appears, as a teenager, the team is also curious about how Phantom did grow so fast. Episode 18 - Only the Emperor knows. After Oliver joins the team, Milo questions him about the people's disappearance from the town, Oliver says that only the Emperor knows, Rainer returns after, with worse news, that the people is losing hope in themselves and they're gambling a lot. Episode 19 - Facing Mars The team encounters Mars, the leader of Capital. Who's apparently not really itself judging by the dialogue, however, after the team defeats it, reveals that it is a she and its name is Hilda, sister of Emma, since the damage almost destroyed her, she taks a rest and the team continues on. Episode 20 - Mr. Book A big book appears to talk to the enemies, saying that Hilda is only a puppet queen in their ranks. With the newborn help of Emma Stolz who shows many combat capacities and became a valuable member after showing her worthy skills to everyone, much to Oliver's surprise. World 5 Episode 21 - Hildegard Stolz After a week break, Hilda approaches to the team and wants to help those who saved her, she trained since very little but still has her head with questions, Prince helps her to back her senses with a training. They will later go to another world. Episode 22 - The Only Allowed to defeat you Death Slayer challenges Milo to recover his memories and tells his mission to him, that Milo's real name is Rize and is the future warlord of the alien race Neo, he doesn't believe at first but quickly regains his memories, but also confused for meeting humans. Episode 23 - Beware!! Episode 24 - Emma's Evolution Episode 25 - Poison World 6 Episode 26 - Blind Justice the Musical Episode 27 - Ultimate Destructor Episode 28 - Ascension...? Episode 29 - Musical notes assemble! Episode 30 - Sixty-fourth Note. World 7 Episode 31 - Abstract Art Episode 32 - Zombie dance Episode 33 - India ink Scene Episode 34 - Black and White Carbon Episode 35 - Crayon Brothers Band. World 8 Episode 36 - IRONY! Episode 37 - What Happened with our friend?! Episode 38 - Wandering Star Phantom Episode 39 - Adios friends... Epilogue Episode 40 - Epilogue Special World Category:Story Category:Future Category:Sonikku Aensland